Mrs Jennings Diary
by HattyJ
Summary: Mrs Jennings comes to care for Hoss and Joe. But after Maries passing the family are very troubled and what are they hiding. Can she help
1. Chapter 1

**8th May 1848**

I finally arrived in Virginia City this afternoon and what a place. I was afraid for my life. Two saloons and I am certain I heard gun shots. The sheriff ran to the first saloon as I stood there. He took out his gun. What happened next I have no way of knowing as Mr Cartwright came up at that moment. I was so very relieved to see him. He shook my hand and introduced himself gallantly enough. I suppose if I were a younger woman I might have thought him handsome but I must say there is a coldness to the man. I don't know if I could ever warm to him. I should be more charitable, he lost his dear wife just over a year ago but I couldn't help but wonder what kind of a life she had with him. I can't imagine him capable of a warm embrace or a gentle kiss, just my impressions.

We headed out of the city in his fine horse and trap, such luxury after the cramped stuffy stagecoach. But heading out of town was for me both a blessing and a  
curse. I had serious misgivings about being isolated on a ranch as much as Virginia city scared me.  
Mr Cartwright told me all about his ranch. Apparently he had travelled half way across the country to find just the right spot. Although he seemed to love his land I could tell there was great sadness on that trail. All was explained when he told me Hoss's mother had died on the trail. Hoss is his oldest son. He has two boys. Little Joe the youngest is the child of his recently deceased wife.

Bless them, two of the loveliest boys you ever did meet. Joe came right up and stared into my eyes. He has a head of curls and the greenest eyes you ever did see. His face was sticky bless him and he clung to my skirts. If ever a child craved a mothers love. Mr Cartwright shewed him away and told Hoss to help with my luggage. Hoss seems nervous. He jumps to action on his fathers orders. He doesn't make eye contact either. I wonder is he just shy. He must be nearly a teenager. He is a big boy, hard to put an age on him. Mr Cartwright and Hoss brought my bags up to my room, a quaint little room on the second floor with ornate furnishings and a beautiful dressing table. I'm looking at it now. Hand painted roses decorate the side panels and the glass is the finest I've ever seen. I can see myself a little too well in it, every line and wrinkle. He must have bought it for his wife. It does look like it might have been a present.  
Dinner was a solemn affair. Do they never laugh. The only respite I had from this strangely oppressive atmosphere was their Chinese cook. He has no fear to tell Mr Cartwright that he is late to dinner and hurry to serve the boys mash potatoes before they get cold. I like Hop Sing. I cut up little Joes meat, I could feel Mr Cartwrights eyes on me, he probably didn't approve but he'll soon find that I do things my way. Those two children need a good dose of love and as oppressive as I find this house this first night, I am determined that they are going to get it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews even if you are frustrated with unanswered questions. Thanks for reading and I hope to answer all questions in future chapters. Special thanks to the guest who filled me in on dates. I have amended that mistake now.**

9th May 1848

I have established that Hoss is twelve and little Joe is six. I would have thought Hoss was older, he is big for his age. He's obviously hard to shop for at this age, I have noticed a number of pants in the washroom that would be too big for him yet. Obviously Mr Cartwright is having trouble getting his size right.

We had a pleasant day the three of us. Mr Cartwright is away from early morning so its just me and the boys and Hop Sing for the day. I did lessons with the boys in the morning. little Joe can't sit still for two minutes together. Finally I gave up, his attention span was just not there today. There was a guitar in the corner by the fire place and I played them some tunes I had played to my own children when they were little. Joe liked my singing very much but a look of sadness seemed to cross Hoss's face. Hoss wears a haunted expression most of the time. He only answers questions, he never volunteers any information. Joe barely leaves my side, even as I hang the washing he sits on the step waiting for me to finish. Maries passing has made these boys very insecure, but I can't help feeling there is something else. Joe was about to tell me something about songs he had been thought. He mentioned certain children's songs asking me if I knew them. He was about to say something else when Hoss interrupted him telling him to be quiet or Pa would get mad.

I did not understand Hoss's trepidation until later. Mr Cartwright clearly does not like music. He froze in place when he saw the guitar, just staring at it with a cold look in his eye. Then he took hold of it and put it back in its place by the fire. Neither one of the boys said anything but there was tension as they got on with their meal. They answered all of their fathers queries with politeness and respect but the cutlery is the loudest sound at the table. Mr Cartwright pushes Joe into the table and fix's a napkin under his chin but its all very functional. Joe gets on with the task of scooping up his soup without another glance at his father. I feel so sad for these boys.

10th May 1848

Hoss actually smiled today, it was like a ray of sunshine. They were both talking about swimming and Joe was recounting how another boy called Adam was trying to teach them how to swim and he was bitten on the backside by an insect and he fell in. I tried very hard to disapprove of their laughter at this boys misfortune but it was so good to hear the boys laugh, a rare sound in this house.

Ben Cartwright is just the rudest man. I went out to the porch aks he was coming in from working the ranch. I wanted to talk to him about the boys.  
He's another one who doesn't make eye contact. At least Hoss has an excuse given his age. I told him of my concerns for the boys, Joe's bed wetting and his tendency to follow me around. He told me he will tell Joe to stop following me. Ugh, impossible man. I told him these boys need to feel secure in themselves. He told me that's why he hired me.  
They need their father you stupid man. He spends no time with them at all, its almost like he's afraid to. He's out from morning until night working his ranch, I can see he is still troubled by Marie's passing. There is a room upstairs which is kept constantly locked, he obviously stores her things in there. He needs to pull himself together though for the sake of the boys.

14th May 1848

I'm settling into my life at the Ponderosa now, its good work. I just have some light housework to do every day, lessons with the boys and mind them for the rest of the evening. Its not half as difficult as my life with the Nelson children but then there were six of them and they were all very spoilt. I could eat Joe up he's so sweet. My biggest problem with him is how to be a bank robber when I'm hanging out the washing.  
" You have to be mean or its no fun" Joe tells me. He shoots me with his wooden gun and I have to pretend to be mortally wounded. As much as I love him I'm not lying down on the dust he'll just have to make do with my acting.  
Hoss often sits by himself on the step by the barn door just looking out at the fields. He won't join in with our game . I sat down beside him today and he put his head on my shoulder but he didn't say anything. Does he miss his pa during the day. Its like he's looking for someone.


	3. Chapter 3

**May 15 1848**

I was annoyed this morning. Ben promised the boys faithfully that he would come on a picnic with them. I could tell the poor mites were excited.  
Well during breakfast Hop Sing opened the door to the Sheriff. Ben immediately went over shaking his hand and they went outside to talk. I told Hoss to get on with his meal as he was straining to see outside. Its not for little boys to hear when elders and betters are speaking I always do say. Not long after Mr Cartwright comes back indoors in a state of some aggitation, telling me he'd be gone for the day. Well there's a nice how'd you do. Don't mind us. Poor Little Joe, his face fell a mile. Off he went for himself, leaving a trail of dust and disappointment in his wake. I don't know who they were planning on chasing down but all I know is it was supposed to be my day off today but that was not going to happen. As annoyed as I was, I was not going to leave these poor urchins with Hop Sing all day.

I just wish he wouldn't promise and then let them down. The boys were cranky and had a fight at the breakfast table after he left. I had to put Joe standing in the corner for throwing bacon at his brother. He stood there for five minutes whimpering and breaking my heart while Hoss scowled into his oatmeal.  
As it turned out I took them on a picnic myself. This cheered them up as they expected that I would be gone to town for the day, you couldn't leave those little faces.  
I had made a lemon pie and I packed that carefully on top of beef sandwiches and ginger beer. I even stuck in two candy canes for after, providing behaviour was good.

We had a very pleasant afternoon by the lake. Joe eats like a bird. Its all you can do to get him to sit still long enough to take nourishment. Hoss has a good and healthy appetite. I've never known him not to clear his plate. Truth be told he is a joy to bake for. There's a boy who loves his pie. He took a second helping of my lemon pie and would have had another if he was let. I had to sit Joe on my lap and make him eat a beef sandwich. You could be feeding him live rattle snake and he'd chew away on it watching the fishermen and the boats and everything else. That boy is never going to have meat on his bones.

I love Hoss, I tucked him in bed tonight and as usual he wanted a story. Most particularly he wanted the story of the boy who lives in the pond with the fish and swims with the bull frogs. I made that story up for my own children. Hoss has heard that story three times already, even Joe is beginning to complain about the repeated tale but I told it to him once again. He is so sweet, you couldn't refuse him anything.

Hoss keeps asking me if I'm going to stay. He tells me Pa gets cranky but I'm not to mind, he don't mean it. I told Hoss that he shouldn't talk like that about his pa. It ain't fittin. But I can tell he's troubled about something. I asked him about it and he said he gets scared at night and there's no one to go to when he has dreams. I told him he can come to me. He was about to explain further when we both heard the door shut downstairs. I kissed his forehead and tucked the blankets in around him.

I had it in my head that I was going to have it out with the man of the house on the fact that he doesn't spend ten minutes together with his troubled children. I stormed down the steps with a face of thunder but honestly, I lost my resolve on the last step. He looked so dejected. Perhaps the job with the Sheriff had taken it out of him. He looked like he had aged ten years. My talk would have to wait. Instead I went to the kitchen and heated stew for him. He thanked me for my work with the children. He said that he noticed a big improvement in their behaviour since I came. I told him I felt that they were very well behaved and that speaks of him as a father. Despite my misgivings I had to admit he brought them up well. Two nicer children you would never meet. My words were meant as a compliment but his face darkened.  
"No Ma'am," he muttered. "I am many things but I am not a good father."  
It was said with such bitterness I didn't know what to say. I waited for him to speak more, explain, but he smiled sadly rose from the table and thanked me for the stew. He headed slowly to the stairs assuring me that I would have my day off tomorrow. J assure you, at that moment, that was the last thing on my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**21st May 1848**

Ben left early this morning with the Sheriff. He left instructions that he may be gone for the whole day. This is becoming a regular occurrence but it doesn't bother me none these days. Hop Sing is away visiting a cousin so its just me and the boys. I don't know what it is that's so important, I mind my own business but he ain't out drinkin i know that for sure. He comes back exhausted and just falls into bed.

The boys were so funny this morning. I heard a crash in the kitchen followed by a quick scuffle. I ran in to see what it was about. I could see Hoss's bottom peeking out from one of the cupboards. If he thinks that he's hiding from someone that way he must have had quite a few tannings in his time because I could see him plain as day. The source of their mischief was on the ground. The cookie jar was smashed to smithereens, but even funnier little Joe was standing rocking from one foot to the other with the sorriest look on his little face you ever did see. The child hadn't the wit to run and hide, he just stood there excepting his fate. It was all I could do not to laugh and scoop him up but I had to be firm. They each got a swat on their bottom after they cleaned up the mess. I hate to be so hard on them but I must teach them to be good honest God fearing boys.

Later we went picking blackberries for a pie I was baking for the boys supper. If, that is, there would be any berries left for a pie. Hoss was eating more than he was collecting in his tin. He had berries all over his face. I had to dose him when we got back as he had a stomach ache and a dose of the runs. I always maintain there's nothin worse for a body than fruit. It runs right through ye.  
After supper we had prayers. Hoss read from the bible. His reading is coming on. He no longer needs to follow the words with his finger. I'm very proud of him, reading does not come easy to Hoss.  
A messenger came in the early evening to say that Mr Cartwright is delayed and can't return until tomorrow morning. His horse is gone lame. The only thing lame is that excuse but its not for me to say.

Later

I am shaking as I write this, a most terrible thing has happened.  
The boys were in bed long since and I was reading by the fire. I must have fallen asleep. I awoke feeling a cold breeze on my face. It was then that I noticed the front door was swinging open. I stood holding my breath. Then I could hear heavy footsteps upstairs. I'm used the hearing the bare feet of the two little ones patting about upstairs but it wasn't them. Slowly and carefully I went to Mr Cartwright's desk all the while keeping my eyes fixed on the stairs. I slowly pulled open the drawer and extracted the revolver.

Barely able to breathe and shaking from head to foot I walked slowly up the stairs. The first horror to greet my eyes was the open door. The locked room was open. I prayed I would see Ben there and then I could breathe again. What I saw was a stranger rifling through the drawers, a dark haired ruffian, tall and thin. With shaking hands I raised the gun and clicked it ready. I wasn't planning to shoot I just wanted him to know I meant business. But he heard the click and spun around taking his own gun from its holster. I fired. His gun clattered to the ground. He growled in pain, letting loose a string of oaths and curses. He looked at me with murderous intent, I fired again this time shattering the mirror beside his head. He ran towards me, I let out a piercing scream. I expected attack but when none came I felt brave and fired off two more shots over his head. Next I watched as he half ran half fell down the stairs. He picked himself up and stumbled towards the front door. He turned before leaving and I could clearly see dark eyes and a shock of black hair under his hat. He stumbled out.

Though I knew he was wounded at my hand I did not follow, I ran instead to the room of my charges. In panic I noted empty beds but whimpering soon came to my ears and I found them huddled under Hoss's bed. I was so relieved. If anything were to happen to them at the hands of that ruffian, I wouldn't be responsible for what I would do.  
Oh diary, I'm so afraid. I checked the house twice since. Its gone three in the morning and I'm huddled in my bed with Hoss and Joe and a loaded revolver. I'll give that Ben Cartwright what for when I see him leaving us in his house with no protection.


	5. Chapter 5

**22nd May 1848**

A horrendous day, I am so beside myself. You cant imagine.  
I decided this morning that straight after breakfast we would be going into town. We could stay at the hotel restaurant until Mr Cartwright got back. I wasn't staying here one minute longer without a man for protection, that tramp could be anywhere on the ranch. I tried to keep the boys calm and explain to them as best i could what had happened.  
In order to dispel their fear I praised them for their quick thinking at hiding under the bed.  
"Pa told us to do that." Joe piped up.  
"Pa said if he's not here and we hear a bang we are to hide under the bed or run to Adam." Joe told me as he tried to spear bacon on to his fork.  
"Who is Adam," I asked, pouring myself another cup of coffee.  
Hoss looked down at his plate. "Adams our brother."  
"Your brother. I didn't know you had another brother is he overseas?"  
They both shrugged.  
"You don't know, You don't know where your brother is?"  
"He and Pa had a fight." Hoss explained.  
"Pa hit Adam," Joe continued.  
"Be quiet Joe," Hoss pucked him.  
"I want to tell too," Joe hit him back.  
I took hold of Joes hands as I continued to question Hoss.  
"What happened Hoss?"  
Hoss put his fork down.  
"Adam was breakin horses, eh that's when you ride them when they're wild. Ye haveta break their spirit."  
I nodded "go on Hoss."  
"Pa told Adam he didn't want him anywhere near those horses on account of what happened to Mamma, but Adam went ahead anyways, Pa was plenty mad. He pushed Adam down over his desk. He tanned Adam right there in the living room in front of me and Joe. He tanned Adam and then Hop Sing took his belt away."  
"Adam was cryin," Joe whispered behind his napkin.  
"Adam ain't no crybaby." Hoss put in quickly.  
"Adams been gone a month now. He locked his room and headed out, he ain't comin back"  
"Why haven't you told me any of this before." I asked.  
"Anytime we mentioned Adam Pa would get this look in his eye."  
As Hoss spoke Joe moved closer to me. I put my hand around his little waist.  
"Pa would get this look in his eye like as if he was gonna cry or something." Hoss muttered.  
"That explains the locked room." I nodded, bringing the coffee cup to my lips.  
My hand froze in mid air, I turned to Hoss.  
"Adam...looks like you Hoss, doesn't he?"  
Hoss words filled me with dread.  
"Eh no ma'am. He's taller than me and he has dark hair."  
I could feel a cold chill wash through me. Oh God.  
I got up from the table. The room spun as stress overtook me. I stumbled to the front door throwing it wide. It was a clear day, the wind sweeping tumbleweed across the yard. It seems ridiculous to me now but I brought the shotgun with me. Mr Cartwright keeps it by the door.  
"Get in the house." I called fearfully to Hoss who was following behind.  
"Mrs Jennings, what's wrong." Hoss scowled up at me.  
Its well you may ask Hoss I may have killed your brother. I searched the yard trying to see through the haze of my own tears. He must have heard Hoss for the barn door opened slowly and he emerged. On seeing the gun he raised his hands.  
On seeing him I let out a huge shaky sigh of relief. Thank you God.  
"I just wanted my money" he told me through hitched breaths. He put his hands down as the injured arm was causing him distress. He cradled it, wincing with pain.  
I went to hand the rifle to Hoss but thought better for it and stood it against the barn door.  
"Come in to the house, ill fix that arm up." I told him.  
Hoss ran forward and helped his brother as together we brought him into the house.  
We sat him at the table and I went to fetch a bowl of water.

My anxiety level was off the scale, I thought we had been attacked in the night only to realise I had injured the child of my employer. Adam wasn't helping.  
He asked Hoss for a bandana in the drawer. When Hoss brought it to him Adam took it and tied it around his stricken arm and then got unsteadily to his feet.  
"I'm gonna get my money and shoot off. I got a job breakin horses on another ranch." He told his brothers.  
"I'll be seein ye." He ruffled Joes hair as he passed him.  
That was it. I let a roar at him.  
"You sit down there young man and don't move. You are going to remove that shirt and let me fix your arm. You will eat what I give you and then you'll march yourself up those stairs and get into your nightshirt or so help me ill take the wooden spoon to you."  
He sat.  
I turned my back on him and went to get some ointment in the kitchen.  
I could hear him whisper something to Hoss.  
"Yeah Adam she's mean, she'll do it. She don't care none for your age."  
I smiled to myself. Good old Hoss.

By the time I returned to the big room with bandages and ointment he had removed his shirt. Thank heavens. I don't usually care for older children, I don't know what I would have done if he had decided to just leave.  
Hoss was sitting right beside him and Joe had deposited himself on his oldest brothers lap. It reminded me I had bought candy canes at the mercantile recently. The boys would have to have them tonight after their supper.  
I patched him up as best I could. Bless him, he was trying to be brave in front of his brothers but the ointment is alcohol based and stings like the devil. It was bringing tears to his eyes.  
I had to hold his arm steady as I dabbed it with the foul stuff. He couldn't hold still such was the pain. Finally I had gotten it clean. I had to be thorough no matter how much it hurt him. A deep gash like that can cause a nasty infection. The bullet had caused a deep gash in his upper arm. Once I patched it up I used the bandana and made a sling. There were protests but I took no nonsense. He may be seventeen going on eighteen but to me he is a child and my responsibility once he bares the name Cartwright.

He devoured the pancakes and bacon I prepared for him. I don't think he's had a descent meal in weeks, he's skin and bone.  
Poor Hoss sat at his side just watching him eat as if he were afraid he would just disappear. Once he had finished, I told him to go up and get into bed. I was firm with him I expected protests but he thanked me for the food and did as I asked.  
I checked on him later. He was sound asleep. As I thought he was probably sleeping rough for the last month using what little money he had for food. This is probably the best sleep he's had in a long time. Poor child. He has dark circles under his eyes and a cut on his lower lip. He's had a rough time.

So that was my day and it ain't over yet. Mr Cartwright is due home any minute. I've sent the boys to bed early with their candy canes. I need to talk to Ben alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thankyou to everyone who read and reviewed my story. Id like to say a special thanks to the guest reviewers who I couldn't thank in person. I hope you all enjoy the last chapter. Thanks again**

 **22nd May continued...**

Light footsteps on the wooden floorboards gave me a start, I really must stop falling asleep by the fire.  
It was Adam.  
"Sorry, I just wanted to get some water," he muttered shyly.  
"I'll bring you some warm milk." I hauled myself up.  
"No really there's no need."  
"Go on, you'll catch your death down here in bare feet. Up you go and don't wake the boys."  
Adam stood for a moment, probably considering whether to argue the point with me but he decided against and headed back up the stairs.  
I went to his room soon after with a cup of hot milk and a current bun I made earlier. Must air that room out, its smells musty having been shut up for so long.  
He took the cup and bun and thanked me. He has his Fathers formal mannerisms.

"So, are we glad to be back?"  
I began like that. Give him room to say what he needed to say.

He nodded without much enthusiasm.

"I heard what happened."  
He looked directly at me.  
"Hoss told ne."  
"Hoss has a big mouth." He said, taking a bite from the bun and wincing as it stung his split lip.  
"Hoss cares about you a great deal. He missed you terribly."  
Adams face darkened at that.  
"I found my money" he told me.  
"I'll probably be heading off in the morning."  
"What happened to your lip." I asked.  
"I lost at cards, the other man cheated."  
"And you told him so."  
Adam nodded reluctantly.  
"You're lucky you escaped with an injured lip. Its a dangerous world out there Adam."  
"Its a dangerous world in here." He mumbled.

" I spoke at length to Hoss and Joe about it and they told me the beating you took was a once off, your father never acted like that before. Is that true?"

"Yeah, like he does punish me but always in the barn when the boys are in bed and he'd just give you six. He completely lost the plot that day." Adam frowned.

"Can't you forgive him, you can't run from each other forever."

"Yeah but that's not just it, is it.  
It should be up to me whether I break horses or not. I'm a man now I should be able to do as I please."

"You say you're a man Adam though you're still acting like a boy. A man cares for the feelings of others. Your father was terrified at the prospect of you coming off one of those wild horses and breaking your neck like his wife did. That's a trauma your pa needs to get over and he will given time. it didn't help with you forcing the issue. A man would be more considerate."

"He shouldn't have tanned me like he did though."

"No you're right, he shouldn't have. that was wrong. But I would say he has regretted that every moment since. He's your Pa Adam, he's also a human being. He makes mistakes. All I know is that since I've been here he has suffered every day in your absence. I know now why he has spent those endless days with the sheriff. He's been out searching for you."

"I don't know if it can ever be the same between us though."

"Its ok to be scared."

"I'm not scared." He told me pointedly.

"No? I think you are. Your father lost control and gave you a severe beating. That would scare anyone. That would make anyone want to run for the hills."

Adam drank his milk, deep in thought for a minute.  
"I might talk to him." He said at last.  
"That's all I ask."  
I reached over and gave him a quick hug. He braced himself as if I was lancing him with a branding iron. Could he really be related to Hoss.  
We could hear the door slam downstairs. I squeezed his hand reassuringly and headed out to meet Ben.

He went to the chair by the fireplace and sat down heavily. He squeezed fingers across his eyes trying to dispel the tiredness.

"Mr Cartwright... we have to talk."  
"Mrs Jennings I know I'm sorry. Its not in your remit to care for the boys all day and all night. I'll give you the time back I promise, but right now..."  
"Its about Adam."  
Mr Cartwright was silent for a moment, I pressed on.  
"The boys told me what happened. I wanted to hear your version. What were you thinking!"  
He looked down at his hands.  
"What...what I do with my children is...he wouldn't listen...he...he..."  
Much to my dismay tears began to slide down his bristled face. He wiped at them with the back of his hand.  
"I don't know what I was thinking." He said at last.  
"I just wanted control, I wanted control back. I wanted to lock him away from the horses, the guns, the card games, everything that could hurt him."  
"You can't do that Mr Cartwright, he's practically a man."  
Everybody I love dies Mrs Jennings. Everybody. If I lost him, that would be the end of everything. I just wanted control."  
"You wanted control so you beat him."  
"I never meant for that to happen. He wouldn't listen to me."  
"So its his fault."  
"No, I'm not saying that. I just...I just wanted him to listen to me, to see sense.. After Adam left I told the new Sheriff what had happened. I asked him to find someone to take Hoss and Joe. He wouldn't arrest me."  
"Sheriff Coffee is a good man." I nodded.  
" He said he would write to you, ask you to help take care of the boys.  
I wanted to keep him safe Mrs Jennings, that's all I wanted. I ended up pushing him away, I wanted to keep him safe and all I managed to do was teach him that the biggest thing he has to fear in this world is his own Father."  
My arms were around him as he cried out the misery and exhaustion of the last few days. It all came flooding out of him.

"Pa," Adam stood nervously on the bottom step.  
Mr Cartwright looked at him as if he were an apparition.  
Slowly he left my side and went to his son.  
"Adam," he whispered his sons name as a trembling hand reached up and stroked his dark hair.  
"I'm sorry pa. I will listen. I will consider your feelings on things in future." Adam mumbled self consciously as he stood before his father.  
Ben shook his head.  
"No son...no. I'm the one that needs to apologize. What I did was very wrong Adam. Can you forgive me?"  
Adam smiled warmly and his father pulled him into an embrace overcome with relief.  
It was the first time I had seen him smile. Adam has dimples.

I left them to it then. They had a lot to talk about and some of us have to get up early in the morning. If I don't get up first, little Joe will be in making his own breakfast of cookies and apple peel dipped in sugar. Oh he did that last week. He was bouncing off the walls half the day hyper after it. I'm not going to let that little scamp have the jump on me. Its after midnight. I'm going to sleep. This family is putting grey hairs on my head.

June 30th 1848 ~ one month later.

Ben and Adam are in arguing over some lumber contract or other. Ben is saying that Adam thinks he knows it all but actually it sounds as though Adam is right. But its not for me to say, let them at it. They'll meet in the middle eventually. I came out here onto the porch for a bit of peace. The sun is strong today, very pleasant. Hoss is sitting on my lap. . He's a big boy now, he's getting too old for that. I must discourage it...next year.

The End.


End file.
